To A Good Home
by Lieutenant Side Salad
Summary: Three children grew up believing they were completely ordinary, but due to bizarre series of events, they start to realize that they might be something much more and some odd comments from their teenage neighbors, the "Wizards", only seem reinforce that thought. A story of how the gods of Mianite came to be.
1. Free Kittens

"Once upon a time, there were three heavenly children. Those children-"

"Not this one AGA~IN."

Three small voices chimed in unison, leaving their caretaker blinking in surprise. He sighed heavily and delibrately loud, but the childrens only response was to make faces at him. UserCreated looked around hastily, knowing his brothers had to be somewhere around here. The "Wizards", as the younger children liked to call them, normally took turns watching their tiny neighbors, and today was supposed to be Waglinton's day, but he hadn't shown up and that left User to watch them for the second day in a row.

"You said you wanted a story, so I'm telling you a story!" He responded with an annoyed huff.

"You told us that one _twice _yesterday, we want to hear something else!"

User stared down into the eyes of the child that spoke, slightly unnerved by the look they held. This boy had deep red hair wore tiny, fake horns on his head. He was the troublemaker of the trio, and even on a good day his eyes seemed dark and angry. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to find a response that wouldn't upset him further. Then something in the distance caught his eye, and he squinted to see what it was. It appeared to be a cardboard box on the edge of the street. The red haired boy followed his gaze and suddenly he quivered with excitement.

"Let's go investigate, Mianite!"

As soon as he stopped speaking, he raced off and his pale haired brother followed just a couple of steps behind. Their sister glanced at User hesitantly and then took off after them, calling out for them to wait for her. User gave them an exasperated look and then quickly followed, for fear that they would get themselves in some sort of trouble if he wasn't right next to them. Slowing to a stop as he reached them, he got a good look at the box up close. It was a little ragged, like it had been left to the elements for a few days, and it appeared to have some weathered letters written on the side. After a few moments of trying to decipher it, he finally made out the words; "Kittens Free To A Good Home".

"User, User look at the little cats!"

"Are they really free?"

"Can we keep them, User?"

The older boy had anticipated the chorus of questions and he sighed loudly again. He knew better than to try and tell them no, because all three shared an iron-like stubbornness that drove their babysitters crazy. He motioned them out of the way and peered over the edge of the box, which was just a little too tall for the younger children to reach into. Four tiny kittens were resting quietly inside. At the sound of voices, two of them woke up and quickly began pawing around the edges of the box to investigate. The other two remained curled up together, but the fluffy orange one blinked open bright green eyes and looked up curiously. The paler boy, Mianite, leaned over to look at them and immediately called dibs, much to his siblings dismay.

"I call those two! The tabby and the orange one!"

"No fair, I saw them first!" Came his brothers fierce reply, followed by several 'no fair's from their sister.

User sighed and quickly shushed the squabbling siblings. He remembered his own fights with the other wizards when they were young, and decided to leave Mianite with his dibs on the two sleepy kittens. Motioning for Dianite and Ianite to pick between the remaining kittens, he forbade anymore fighting. Even the kittens seemed to be listening to the conversation, at least for a few seconds. As soon as the one kitten, a tiny black kitten with a white chest and paws, looked up the other pounced on him and began nomming on his ear. Dianite smiled at this and tried to reach for the attacking kitten. User had to reach in and pull the kittens apart, handing the other one to Dianite.

"I want this one, he's a fighter like me!" The redhead exclaimed.

"I guess I'll take the last one then..."

Ianite seemed disappointed on not getting to pick a kitten herself, but she soon cheered up when User gave her the last kitten and the tiny creature curled up in her arms and purred. Dianite's kitten was black and white like Ianite's but it had large gray patches too. It started chewing on his owners fingers immediately, where as Mianite's two remained quiet and content in his arms. User had no idea how he would explain these new arrivals to their parents and he hoped that he wouldn't be scolded for letting them keep their new friends, but there was no going back now. He began ushering the trio back home as they loudly debated on what to call their kittens. Ianite spoke first;

"Mines fur looks like he's dressed up all nice, he should have a fancy title like "Sir" or something!"

"How about King?" Mianite suggested.

"Call him Captain!" Dianite piped up, and Ianite smiled at that suggestion.

"Okay! I'll call him Captain. Captain...Captain Sparklez!" She decided happily, but her brothers made faces at the added part.

"Sparklez is a dumb name!" Dianite stated firmly.

"Yeah, it takes all the coolness out of him being Captain!" Mianite agreed, jumping to his brothers side.

Ianite looked quite hurt by their comments at first, but in the end she caved and decided to just leave her kitten as Captain. User considered telling the brothers to apologize for their rude comments, but Ianite quickly moved on and was happily debating names with her brothers again after a few moments.

"_I'm _naming mine Syndicate." Dianite announced proudly.

"What does that even mean? It doesn't _sound_ like any name I've heard." Said Mianite, flashing his brother a quizzical look.

"I read it in a book, dummy! It's just too advanced for you to know." It was obvious that the stubborn boy wouldn't be swayed from his choice.

"Oh...well, I'm going to name mine Tucker and Sonja." Mianite decided, glancing down to smile at the two sleeping kittens.

"No way, you've got to call that one Firefox! It looks just like a fox." Dianite commanded, pointing to the female kitten.

"That can be her nickname, but I want her to be Sonja."Mianite insisted, showing that he was just as stubborn as his brother.

"Whatever, if you want your kittens to have dumb names, that's your problem!"

User rolled his eyes at Dianite's superior tone, finding it amusing that he wouldn't let anyone change his kittens name, but insisted on trying to change his siblings'. They had reached the triplets house now, and he bid them farewell. They all called out their goodbyes and rushed inside to show their parents what they had found. User quickly moved towards his own house, hoping he would be long gone if their parents decided to come outside and try to chew him out for bringing the kittens home with their children. When he went inside he found Waglington sitting at their computer, and he punched him in the arm.

"I hope you know you're watching them next time that it's my turn!"

_AN: I had honestly started this thinking it would be a short 500 word one-shot, and once I started I just couldn't stop. In fact, I've had so many ideas about this, that I've decided to continue it! If this gets some reviews or favorites, I might be persuaded to try and get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow *hint,hint*_


	2. Growing

Waglington was about fifteen minutes late returning home today, after finishing his day of watching Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite. He had taken over User's day yesterday too, since User insisted it was only fair, and now he was exhausted. They had learned the hard way that kittens weren't exactly the most obedient creatures, and spent most of the day chasing down their wayward pets. Waglington was surprised to find all of his brothers waiting for him and amazed that even Firez and Bruce had stopped home and were there too. KillerTom was pacing back and forth in the entrance to their living room and he realized that something must be wrong. User was the first to speak.

"About time you'd show up."

"Hey! I'm only late because I was doing _your_ job!"

"No you weren't, today was your day anyway!"

"Both of you stop it, we have more dire things to worry about!"

Firez's harsh command caused them both to stop short and look at him. Tom stopped pacing and fixed him with an intent gaze. A hush passed over the Wizards as they each silently debated on what could be so serious that it warranted all the brothers being there. Firez didn't seem to be in any hurry to tell them, and when he finally decided he had let the suspense drag on long enough, he spoke.

"They're getting stronger."

They all flinched slightly at the statement, disbelief and fear flashing in their eyes. Tom rubbed his temples and stared at the floor in dismay, while Waglington and User exchanged worried glances. Twisted was the first to speak up and he looked like he still couldn't wrap his head around what Firez had said.

"I don't understand! We've been stifling their powers, they should be just like normal children, right?"

"Look, I don't get it either! All I know is that something is wrong. Can't you feel it too?" Firez snapped in response.

Twisted seemed to deflate slightly, upset at being yelled at when he had only been asking. Firez blinked and then looked away after a moment, obviously starting to regret losing his temper so quickly. The Wizard brothers had prided themselves at knowing how to deal with anything and everything, so starting to panic over a disaster that had barely even begun didn't make them happy. Bruce had shifted slightly earlier and was ready to jump in if a serious fight broke out.

"I think we all need to calm down. Firez is right, though, can anyone else feel it?" He asked, glancing around.

Twisted shook his head slightly, looking embarrassed. Tom made it quite obvious that he did, with all his pacing and upset expressions. Waglington wondered if he was the one who alerted the two oldest brothers, since he seemed to sense it more strongly than anyone else. User made eye contact with Waglington and they both nodded.

"Now that you mention it...something has seemed a little off." User answered first, though his voice sounded hesitant.

"Yeah, I guess I did but I didn't really think anything of it." Was Waglington's response.

The two of them were starting to feel bad by this point. They had spent more time with the kids than any of their brothers this week, so it should have been up to them to notice something was wrong and let the others know. Waglington thought back to watching the kids the day before, trying to pick out signs that they were getting more powerful. He had felt it, but had ignored the feeling while he was watching them because they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Twisted appeared to be doing the same thing, his face scrunched up in an effort to remember.

"They haven't done anything, though! What if we're just feeling something else?" User asked, suddenly skeptical.

"Have you even been watching them at all? Did you look closely at Dianite's horns? They're...they're _real_ now." Tom spat out, fixing a hard look on User.

"W-what? I was just watching them today and he took them off, that can't be true!" Waglington broke in, but he felt a cold sensation creeping up his spine.

"I tried taking them off two days ago, and they wouldn't budge for me. When I took them home, he took them off without any effort." Tom was practically shaking as he relayed this information, and his eyes seemed to be focused on replaying the memories rather than paying attention to the let out a small gasp and turned quickly to Firez and Bruce. The older brothers were whispering fiercely to each other, but quickly broke apart to calm Tom down.

"I would say that's proof enough that their powers are increasing. He can make them real when he's wearing them, because he's still young and he enjoys _pretending _their real. What he doesn't know is that he's actually making them real when he pretends. When he takes them off, he stops believing their real and so they aren't." Bruce explained quietly.

"So...this means our powers aren't enough to counteract theirs anymore?" Tom asked suddenly, a hard look in his eyes.

Firez stood completely still for several seconds. Finally, he met eyes with Bruce and then nodded. Nobody spoke as they all processed this startling piece of news. Waglington wondered desperately how they would manage to keep an eye on the triplets anymore if they could no longer control them.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Twisted asked quietly.

Once again, Firez kept quiet as he debated their next course of action. It didn't take him long to let out a sudden gasp and start moving about. He summoned a note pad and pencil and began scribbling down orders, stating them allowed as he went.

"From now on we'll be watching them in pairs, hopefully the powers of two wizards in such close proximity of each other will be enough to keep them from doing anything out of the ordinary. Let's hope their powers won't increase too quickly for us to keep up. Twisted, User, and Wag, I want you guys to focus on that. Tom, you'll take over if someone has overworked themselves. Otherwise, I want you to start trying to find a spell or something that could restrict their powers again, or at least slow down their growth as much as possible. Bruce and I are going to start full-time programming the parents. We can't afford to not be watching them constantly now."

He spoke quickly and fiercely, with surprising conviction for such spontaneous plans. Tom nodded sharply and left to go collect books to read through. The other three seemed a little disappointed that their only job was to continue babysitting, but they didn't complain. As each of the brothers left to prepare for their duties, Waglington couldn't help but move to the window and look in the direction of the trios house. _How much do they know?_

_AN: The Wizards have been hiding things! Anyway, this chapter was just supposed to be a background on the Wizards relationship with the kids but I feel like I created more questions than answers. Also, I know it says "programming" but the parents aren't robots. Their more like puppet-like illusions/mirages that the Wizards created. I might explain that more in another chapter. _

_PS. I thought I would get lots of work done with this, since I'm off school for a week, but the new Pokémon games came out yesterday and all my writing time has been spent leveling up my precious Poochyena, so it might be delayed a bit. Maybe a couple more reviews or favorites will persuade me to put my game down for a bit?_

_PPS. I'd really like to improve my writing, so tips would be greatly appreciated! _


	3. Sweet Dreams

It was a swelteringly hot day, so User convinced the triplets that they could have just as much fun playing inside as they would at the park, like they had planned. So far, things had been pretty calm. Nearly a year had passed since the Wizards first acted on their feelings and the siblings had shown absolutely no signs of their powers, so Firez had agreed to let User watch them alone today while Waglington and Twisted help him, Tom, and Bruce. All the Wizards were secretly pleased when Dianite decided that fourth grade was too old to be wearing his fake horns everywhere, and had retired them in favor of hats. By some miracle they had kept him from realizing that he could make them real, so now they could finally relax a bit.

Right now Mianite and Dianite were sharing snacks at the table as they conversed animatedly about something they had learned in school the day before, while Ianite sat near by reading a book. Every once in a while she would giggle as she read. This seemed to catch Dianite's attention after a bit, because he started glancing over curiously every time she laughed. User had started talking with Mianite, so he didn't notice when Dianite stood up and walked over to his sister.

"Hey! What are you reading? I wanna see!" He stated, sounding more rude than he had meant to.

Ianite looked up in surprise for a couple seconds and then shook her head, a stubborn glint appearing in her eyes. The siblings seemed to lock eyes in a silent standoff, not completely willing to start a scene over a book, but also not wanting to give in to the other. Finally Dianite reached out to grab the book from her hands, insisting that he was in the right.

"Gimme! I just want to look!"

Ianite kept a firm hold on the book, since it was hers in the first place and she didn't think it was fair of him to try and snatch it away. What they didn't expect was for the book to rip apart, and that's exactly what it did. The covers swung back, hanging together by the tiniest bit of glue, and most of the pages scattered and fell to the ground. Everyone froze for a few seconds as the tried to comprehend the scene, and then Ianite rushed away to her room, tears already starting to stream down her face. User jumped up, glaring at Dianite.

"Dianite! Why did you do that? It was _her _book!" He scolded angrily.

To his surprise, Dianite turned to him and had tears in his eyes as well.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I j-just wanted t-to look." He stammered as he tried not to openly sob.

The boy dropped to the ground and began hurriedly scooping pages of the book up, as tears dripped down his face one by one. User blinked and rubbed his eyes, _Is he...glowing?_ Dianite tried hold the book together, but to their horror it began to smoke and burn along the edges. He cried out, but didn't let go and he looked around desperately with no idea what to do. Mianite rushed over and called out.

"Quick, give it to me!"

Dianite gladly shoved the burning mess over to his brother and stood as close as possible as he watched his brother work. As soon as the paler brother touched it, the flames died off. Even the smoke seemed to slow and falter. A whiteish blue, glowing light enveloped his hands and soon spread to cover the entire book. After a few seconds a blinding glow filled the room, and when it died down again the book was sitting, as good as new, in Mianite's hands. User stood frozen through the whole ordeal, as shock and panic kept him from reacting. The brothers looked at each other with bright smiles, not all to concerned with the magic that had just taken place, and ran to their sisters room.

"Ianite, Ianite! Mianite fixed your book!"

"No, _WE _fixed your book!" Mianite was happy enough to share the praise with his brother.

Ianite looked up, sniffling. When she saw them holding out the fixed book, she smiled through her tears and stood up to hug them. At this point, User finally snapped to his senses and rushed in after them.

"LOOK AT ME!" He practically screamed, and when three sets of tiny, scared eyes locked with his he yelled out again,"SLEEP!"

All three of them blinked as their eyes drooped and they fell to the ground in a deep slumber. User collapsed beside them, although he was completely awake. He was shaking fiercely and struggling to breath normally. He stared at the children like he didn't recognize them as words played through his head, _Disaster, this is a huge disaster. Why didn't I act faster?_

User remained sitting there watching the children for a couple hours, until they finally, one by one, opened their eyes and yawned. By now he had wiped the horrified expression from his face, but part of him worried that his eyes would betray his still wrecked nerves. With a forced smile, he greeted the children happily.

"Wake up, sleepyheads! You must've had a real rough week of school to be that exhausted !" He said, trying to play everything off as normal.

The brothers blinked and looked around with confused expressions, and Ianite was the first to speak.

"I had a crazy dream, guys! One of my books broke, and you two fixed it for me!"

User was surprised to hear her leave out that it was Dianite he destroyed it, but didn't comment. He held his breath as he waited for the brothers to react, knowing the next few events would be the judge of how the Wizards continued on. If he did well, then they might have been able to avoid a huge disaster like User thought it would be, but if not...something serious would have to be done.

"We had the same dream!" They cried out in unison. This was where User darted in quickly, to save the day.

"Oh, really? I hear that that happens sometimes with twins and triplets. The have such similar minds that sometimes they share dreams due to the brain waves and stuff." He insisted, trying to make it sound like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

They looked up at him with wonder in their eyes, and he knew that he had succeeded. He led the siblings back to the kitchen and stayed near as the three of them began telling different parts of the dream, amazed by the similarities. Dianite and Mianite kept exclaiming over their cool dream powers, but didn't seem to think they could possibly have the powers for real. User remained silent though all this, as his stomach churned with dismay. Later, after their parents returned home and he was allowed to go to his, he ran along the street. Bursting through the door, he had to draw in a couple deep breaths before stating;

"We have a serious problem."

_AN: This is another chapter that I intended to be shorter, but I just got carried away. Anyway, might as well explain a few things, like the Mianite and Dianite actually being nice to eachother. I just have this mental image of them being really close and loyal to each other as little kids. We all know that can't last though! ;D Also, I forgot to mention the kittens, who would be cats at this point, in this chapter, but I'll try to include a little something about them in the next chapter._

_PS. I think I'm going to be staying at my Grandma's for a couple days either today or tomorrow, so I won't be able to get another chapter up for a few days, unless I can convince my cousin to let me use his laptop. _


	4. The First Battle(Filler)

Tempers always flared more often in the summer, the hotter the weather, the quicker fights broke out. The trio's household was no exception, and the Wizards had been fearing a catastrophe for days. Twisted and Waglington were watching them today and ever since User had come home with startling news of Mianite's powers, they had been on edge. Unfortunately, kids are apt to pick up on the emotions of people they look up to and the Wizards nerves were passing over to the triplets.

Mianite and Ianite had been especially emotionally lately. Ianite's cat had escaped outside and was hit by a car. They had taken him to the vet, but there wasn't much they could do at that point. Poor Ianite had been out of sorts for days and Mianite had spent most of his time comforting her, after it had been discovered that one of his cats had a terminal illness. The tabby, Jericho, was still alive for now and they assumed he would at least last a few more months.

Grieving together had brought the two siblings closer, while Dianite had started feeling more and more isolated. He had once been very close to Mianite, since the boys had more in common with each other than with their sister, but recently Mianite and Ianite had grown more mature and seemed to be passing up their red-haired brother. They no longer shared his childish sense of humor and were more annoyed by the pranks he pulled now. He had been more and more touchy as time passed, snapping at the Wizards over the tiniest things.

Now he stood near their door with a baseball and gloves, staring at Mianite intently. His pale-haired brother was talking quietly with Ianite and didn't seem to notice. Waglington felt bad for Dianite and walked over to his siblings.

"Hey, Mianite, why don't you go play with your brother outside?" He suggested softly, glancing to the door.

"But Ianite is still upset!"

"I'll watch her for a little bit. You should go get some sun, you've been inside all day."

Mianite looked at Ianite and then at the door before nodding, a subdued expression on his face. He certainly looked like he could use some fun. Twisted jogged over to the door with a third glove, calling out, "I'll come with you two!" Waglington exchanged a measured look with him, silently warning him to keep a very close eye on them. Keeping two Wizards close by had worked so far at keeping any other ordeals from happening, but they still didn't know how fast the kids were developing their powers.

The three of them went outside, leaving Waglington to try and cheer up their sister. Dianite practically bounced across their lawn, while Mianite lagged behind him and Twisted. The wizard noticed that Mianite kept glancing back to the house as they began tossing the ball. In fact, he would miss every few throws since he wasn't paying attention. After missing for a third time in a row, Dianite finally snapped and threw his glove at Mianite.

"What is your problem?! You're not even trying!" He spat at his brother, glaring rather viciously for such a trivial arguement.

"I'm just worried about Ianite, okay? I'll pay more attention now, I promise." He replied, trying to hand the glove back to him.

"No, it's not okay! You never want to play with me anymore!" Dianite pouted angrily.

At this statement Mianite blinked in surprise. He remained silent for a couple seconds before blinking again, this time a glare appearing on his face too. Twisted tried to step in, but neither brother paid him any attention.

"Because I'm taking care of our sister! What is _your _problem? Don't you care about her at all?" He snarled, taking a step forward.

"How dare you accuse me of that?"

The brothers were inches away from each other now, with fists raised and ready to strike. Twisted was dismayed to see that their eyes almost seemed to be glowing, Mianite's seemed more blue than usual and Dianite's appeared to be tinted with red. Before their argument could turn violent, the front door was opened loudly. Waglington and Ianite walked outside, laughing about something. Mianite and Dianite's eyes closed simultaneously and when they opened again the color seemed to fade. They backed away from each other, with all their aggression dissipated.

The siblings started playing ball together, and Twisted moved over to Waglington, weak with relief.

"Thanks for your help, you calmed them down just in time." Twisted said. Waglington glanced over at him and blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything..."

_AN: Cliffhanger ending! ;D This is just a short filler because I can't be on long tonight and I didn't have time to type up the idea I originally had for this chapter. I'll use that for the next one though! I wanted to show Mianite and Dianite ever so slowly fighting more and more, but I realized it felt misplaced in the earlier chapters, so I may save those fights for filler chapters on days I can't be on long._


	5. Schoolyard Trouble

School was the one thing the Wizards dreaded. Every day they would stare out the window as the trio passed their house and carried on to the massive building, their hearts heavy. Every day they feared the worst, thought that it would be the last day of peace. It was the one place that they didn't have a reasonable excuse to follow them, so they could only hope that nothing happened while they were away. Surprisingly enough, the kids were very good about keeping their tempers. Even Dianite had managed to drop his reputation of being hot-headed when at school. The Wizards didn't understand how the kids seemed to know better than to start fights at school, but they weren't about to question it.

The triplets were in the sixth grade now, just starting Middle School. Dianite had started to catch up to his siblings maturity level, but he still found Mianite spending more time with Ianite than with him. Again, it seemed that grief had brought the two of them close. Mianite's cat, Jericho, had finally passed and the second one grieved itself to death. It had refused to leave it's partners grave, and Mianite could only watch sadly as it wasted away. Ianite had been there to comfort her brother, as he had once been there for her. Dianite attempted to help too, but in the end he started isolating himself again. His cat alone remained healthy, and he was convinced that his siblings would be bitter over that fact.

Despite all this, he still had loyalty left for them, since they were his family after all. They witnessed this on a clear afternoon, early on in the school year. They were in the youngest grade, which of course left them as good targets for the bullies in older grades. A big mistake on the schools part was to have kids of all grades together in their P.E. class. So, when large groups of kids were all running about outside, the teachers had trouble watching them all and fights were more apt to break out. The siblings were lucky enough to share the same P.E. class and they generally stuck together during it, so they had avoided being picked on up until this point.

Today Ianite had strayed from her brothers for a few moments, exploring the edges of the basketball courts in a vain attempt to find flowers that hadn't already been trampled by lots of kids feet. It just so happened that a large, eighth grade bully happened to be on the courts at the same time. It also just so happened to be the same time that the coach was calling a lot of them together and was assigning partners for a game. Ianite's luck seemed to have run out today, because the coach paired her up with the student nearest her...the eighth grade bully. Mianite and Dianite had just gotten close enough to hear when the coach announced that, and then quickly moved on to the next students, and the brothers exchanged worried looks. The boy fixed his new partner with a look from small, scornful eyes.

"Why is your hair purple? Don't you know it's against school rules to have colors like that?" He sneered at her.

Her brothers could tell the boy didn't care at all about the fact that it was against the rules, he just wanted something to pick on her about, and her purple hair stood out like a sore thumb.

"I-it's like that naturally." Perhaps if she hadn't stammered, the bully would have given up sooner, but seeing her fear would only fuel his taunts.

Dianite stepped nearer to his sister, eyeing the older boy malevolently. Mianite quickly moved over and pushed him back, shaking his head slightly. Starting a fight with an older, bigger boy wasn't going to help anything. They would have to approach the situation carefully if they wanted to escape unscathed, and without making any enemies. The paler brother had a sudden idea, and motioned for Dianite to keep quiet and not lose his temper quite yet. He walked up to his sister and the boy and put a smile on his face, hoping that appearing friendly would more useful than being commanding.

"Hey, excuse me! Would you mind switching partners, so I can work with my sister?" He asked, confident that he had managed to avoid a big fight.

The older boy raised an eyebrow, but didn't budge.

"Aw, does baby brother need his sister to help him?" He taunted, curling his lips back in an ugly sneer.

Mianite recoiled slightly, but didn't take the bait. Dianite stood just a little ways off, growing angrier and angrier by the second. He forced himself to continue smiling and shook his head.

"No, I'd just prefer to work with her. Can we switch?" He asked again.

This seemed to annoy the bully and he took a step forward, his eyes darkening.

"What If I said no? I'm kind of liking the idea of working with your weird sister. Got a problem with that?"

Mianite struggled to hold his ground, not wanting to start a fight, but not wanting to give in by stepping back either. The bully obviously didn't notice Mianite's effort to keep things peaceful and he took Mianite's refusal to move as a challenge. He shoved the younger boy roughly, and Mianite tumbled to the ground with a sharp grunt of pain. Ianite dropped down beside him, crying out in dismay. Before the older boy could move again, Dianite rushed forward and threw his arms out, blocking the bully from his siblings.

"Move, runt!" The older boy commanded, stepping forward threateningly.

Dianite refused to back down, and stepped closer to the bully instead. The other boy's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in fury. They were inches apart now, glaring daggers at each other. Neither wanted to throw the first punch, but it was quite obvious that neither planned on backing down. The bully started teasing Dianite loudly, calling the attention of everyone around them. A circle began forming around the three siblings and their tormentor, and they realized that they may not be able to avoid a fight anymore.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The kids around them began chanting, softly at first, as to not alert their coach to what was happening.

Dianite looked to both sides and then grit his teeth. In his mind there was only one way out of this situation, and that was to make his opponent pay for ever touching his siblings. He had to play it smart, though. He wasn't tall enough to land a good hit on the other boys face, so there was no point in trying to jump up and punch him. He would have to aim elsewhere. Keeping his eyes locked with the bullies so that he wouldn't be able to predict his movements, he struck suddenly. He took the other boy completely off-guard, and hit him in the stomach with all his might.

The boy stumbled back several steps and gagged, trying to catch his breath again. Dianite was staring wide-eyed at the boys shirt, which now bore a small black mark that slightly resembled a fist. No one but Dianite seemed to notice this singe-mark burned into the shirt. Dianite panicked and jumped forward, aiming another punch at him. He desperately wanted to distract the kids around him from noticing the odd mark he had made. He landed a hit on his opponents arm, but it wasn't very hard and the bully shook it off like it was nothing.

The older boy rushed at Dianite, but being smaller and faster aided him in ducking down and avoiding the blow. What he didn't expect was the bully to move his shoulder to the side sharply,and he sent Dianite sprawling onto the ground roughly. The bully took a few menacing steps towards his tiny victim, and Dianite struggled to get to his feet again, rage clear in his face. Dianite could feel something stirring deep inside him, like a flame igniting and he bared his teeth at the approaching boy.

A couple feet away, Ianite had the same feeling, like something inside her was coming to life. As she stared at her brother in fright, seeing the inevitable beating it seemed he would take, she suddenly felt a stunning sense of power. She jumped forward and put herself in between his brother and the other fighter.

"STOP!" She cried out, throwing her arms out to seperate them further.

An invisible wave of passive energy shot out and washed over all the watching children and the fighters as well. Most of the kids seemed to blink and glance around in confusion, the energy from watching the fight suddenly dissolving. Ianite looked from Dianite to the bully slowly, amazed at the sudden calm in their eyes. Dianite was still breathing heavy, but his rage was spent and he collapsed against his brother, who had rushed over as soon as he felt the fight weakening. The bully backed away and then turned with a disdainful sniff, calling out "Whatever." as he went.

The rest of the kids left in chunks and groups, heading near the buildings since the bell to end class would ring soon. The startled siblings remained where they were, as they tried to process what had just happened. Dianite was holding his hands in front of him, trying to comprehend the fact that somehow, with his bare hands, he had partially burned the bullies shirt. Ianite was still standing, gazing after the kids she had somehow pacified with what seemed to be sheer willpower. Mianite was crouched beside his brother, not only wondering about the powers his siblings had demonstrated, but also thinking back to the weird dream where he had powers as well.

Later that day, the kids didn't stop by the Wizards house like they normally did after school. Weighed down by heavy thoughts, they didn't notice as the Wizards watched them fearfully from their home. The Wizards could tell something was wrong, all of them were plagued with a drowning sense of impending doom, but they could only wonder as the trio passed by.

The three siblings sat in their backyard, each trying desperately to reenact the powers which they had demonstrated earlier, to no avail. Their minds were filled with confusion as they wondered what they really were.

_AN: The triplets are aware of their powers now, so the real fun begins! ;D I'm not all to happy with how I ended this, so if I can come up with something better, I'll probably replace this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write this, though, and I'm at least happy with most of it. Since I worked pretty hard on this, and it's quite a bit longer than the other chapters, would it be too much to ask for 4+ reviews and possibly a new favorite? _


	6. Dianite's Sorrow and The Big Reveal

_"What have you done?" _

Mianite was clearly furious as he cornered Dianite in between the fence and his house. Such a confrontation from his normally peaceful brother was new to him, so the redhead shrunk down in fear. The boy cowered under the intense glare and was shaking so much he could barely speak. Being in his second year of highschool crying wasn't something Dianite was proud of doing, but he couldn't help but let a couple tears slip down his face as he responded.

"I...I didn't want him to die."

Dianite's cat, Syndicate, had finally passed away. It had died peacefully of old age, but it's owner had been utterly devastated. Ianite and Mianite couldn't figure out why their brother was so upset, since they had lost their cats too, and they hadn't been as torn up over it as he was. What they didn't know, was that while they had comforted each other, Dianite had felt unwanted by his siblings. So his cat became his best friend, the one he told everything to and spent all his spare time taking care of. When Syndicate died, Dianite lost his closest friend.

Ianite was standing a little ways off, staring in horror at the monstrosity that her brother had created. Mianite curled his lip in distaste as he watched his brother cradle the formerly life-less body of Syndicate. The boy had been so desperate not to lose his friend that he had finally figured out how to tap into the powers hidden within him...and had brought his cat back to life. The cat now had huge patches of fur missing, and the patches were replaced with a green-hued layer of rotting flesh. It's eyes were coal black and pupil-less, it was truly a horrifying sight.

"I c-can bring yours b-back too."

Dianite didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation, that he had done something seriously wrong. Instead he had a shaky smile plastered on his tear-streaked face and a wild look in his eyes. Ianite shook her head quickly, eyes wide, and Mianite looked even more upset by this suggestion.

"No, I don't want you to bring them back! Can't you see this is wrong? You have no right to toy with lives like this, Dianite. Syndicate is supposed to be _dead, _it was his time." Mianite insisted, trying to talk sense into his grieving brother.

"B-but my powers brought him back! I-"

"Stop it, Dianite! Stop trying to justify your actions, you're in the wrong and we all know it!" Ianite insisted, tearing up in her fear of Dianite's madness.

Dianite froze when he heard her words and began shaking more viciously than before, his eyes sparked red with anger.

"You're the one who's wrong! You and Mianite think that everything I do is wrong, but guess what? It's you, not me, who's in the wrong here! I've been given these powers for a reason, and I wouldn't be able to use them if I wasn't supposed to! _I AM NOT WRONG!_" His words ended in a scream and his siblings stepped back.

"Dianite, ple-" Ianite began, but he quickly cut her off.

"Just shut up, Ianite! Shut up and get out of my life! I'm tired of your stupid lectures on right and wrong, so you can stop telling me what to do!" He spat at her.

Dianite's hands were glowing and wispy red smoke seemed to leak from his eyes. Ianite backed away slowly, with terror plain on her face. Mianite took a couple steps to the side to shield her, and in the moments when they broke eye contact she turned and fled from the backyard. She ran around the side of their house and across to the Wizard brothers, collapsing in a shaky, crying mess underneath one of their windows on the side of the house.

"Something's wrong! I can feel someone's power!" A panicky voice made Ianite freeze.

The window directly above her head was opened a little bit. Throwing a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs so she wouldn't be found out, she listened closely for a response. The voices were to quiet to make out at first, after a voice that she guessed was Firez called out a harsh "Hush!". After a moment the voices rose again, as they began to focus more on their conversation and less on keeping their voices down.

"Can you tell who's it is?" One voice asked.

"I-I don't know. It's so distorted...but I think I can feel anger in it." A shaky voice responded.

"Probably Dianite, then." A deeper voice decided.

Ianite flinched when she heard her brothers name and a dozen questions suddenly flashed through her mind. Mianite had insisted the Wizards knew something about their powers, long ago, back when the siblings had first realized they were different in sixth grade. Ianite and Dianite had convinced him not to say anything, because they worried that if they were wrong, then their neighbors would tell their parents that they were hallucinating or something like that. Now she was faced with the fact that Mianite had been right all along, and she wondered just how much the Wizards knew about them. Another voice started speaking, but it was interrupted by a loud voice from outside.

"IANITE!"

"Ianite, I'm sorry!" Her brothers were searching for her, much to her dismay.

Mianite peered around the fence gate into the Wizards backyard, where Ianite was hidden against the side of the house. She motioned for him to be quiet and to hurry over to her and Mianite understood. He waved Dianite over and held a finger over his mouth. They dropped to their hands and knees and crawled over to Ianite. Together the three siblings crouched below the window and listened.

"Twisted, go check on them!" The deep voice commanded, and the triplets heard a rush of footsteps.

The siblings exchanged worried glances and Dianite quickly crawled over to the gate, pushing it closed as far as he could without making any noise. As the sound of a door slamming and hurried footsteps got louder, he took cover behind the gate and all three of them held their breaths. After a few tense seconds they decided that they were safe and Dianite moved back over to them. The voices started up again, unaware of the eavesdroppers.

"Why didn't anyone know this was going to happen? Tom always senses these things before they happen!" A voice accused, hotly.

"Don't blame me! We knew they were getting stronger and we did nothing, you're just as much at fault here!"

"We did sense that something big happened a few years back, and no one investigated it." Someone pointed out.

"They didn't show any signs of knowing, so we didn't think it was important!" One of them insisted defensively.

The hidden siblings glanced at one another with wide eyes. So, the Wizards did know something after all. Dianite was beginning to look outraged, and he mouthed to them, _"It's their fault we're like this!" _Ianite shook her head in disagreement. They knew more than they let on, but they didn't seem like they had given them the powers. Certainly they would know how to control us better if they had? She decided.

"We need to stop programming the parents to act like parents, and start using them to spy. We have to figure out how much they know."

This next bit information was nearly to much for them and they struggled not to gasp out loud. _O-our parents...aren't real? _Ianite thought in disbelief, her brothers wore nearly identical looks of shock.

"But they're too strong now! Don't you see that we can't stop them anymore?"

"Yeah, they'll probably see right through the illusions."

"We have to do something, because if they don't know about their powers then they'll wonder where their parents have suddenly gone." The shaky voice pointed out.

"How on Earth could they have such a strong aura coming off them and not know something's up?" Skepticism was heavy in the deep voice this time.

"I don't know, but I still think it's too soon to get rid of the parents completely."

"We could use them to try and find out what happened back when we felt their powers get so strong?" A quieter voice suggested.

Before any of them could reply the door slammed again and Twisted rushed into the room. Mianite panicked and quickly motioned for his siblings to start moving away from the window. The crawled as fast as they could and opened the gate at a painstakingly slow rate, while Mianite listened in fear for signs that they were about to be found out.

"Guys, I couldn't find them, but I did find Dianite's cat...and it's alive."

Mianite didn't dare stay any longer, even though he longed to hear how the other Wizards would respond. His siblings had moved through the gate and were dashing into their house, so Mianite followed quickly. The three of them retreated into their house, but weren't willing to separate yet since they were still pretty shook up. So instead they all moved to Mianite's room and sat in silence for several minutes.

"...I'm sorry, Ianite, about what I said earlier." Dianite was the first to speak, and he sounded uncharacteristically subdued.

Ianite only put an arm around his shoulder, showing that she forgave him, but she was still too shocked to speak. Mianite seemed to have missed the touching scene, as he stared at the carpet with unseeing eyes.

"We don't have parents..." He whispered suddenly.

They stared at him, sadness brimming in all their eyes. Tears threatened to spill over, as they all retraced memories of their childhoods. Memories that were all lies. Dianite clenched his fists and bared his teeth. His mind was still focused on what they had just overheard and he spat angrily;

"It was all the Wizards doing! They really _are _magic! And it's all their fault!" He insisted, punching Mianite's pillow in his rage.

"What will they do to us now?"

Ianite's scared question caused both brothers to turn to her. They pondered it quietly, but could only come to one conclusion.

"We can't let them find out how much we know."

_AN: This has by far been my favorite chapter to write! Things have gotten intense, my friends. Surprisingly, it's shorter than the last chapter, which I didn't expect. Either way, I think the next chapter will probably be a continuation of this, instead of a timeskip like all the others. Also, I found a shiny Tropius on my Omega Ruby game while writing this, so that's got to be a good sign right?_

_Also, I don't have time to go through and fix anything right now, so if you catch any mistakes could you leave it in a review so I can fix them? Much appreciated :3_


	7. Revenge and Replacement

The Wizard brothers stared in surprise as Twisted rushed into the room, breathlessly shouting. Bruce motioned quickly for him to lower his voice, but the others barely seemed to care. Tom started pacing again, reverting to his panicky twitching again. Only then did User notice the open window and he moved to close it, noting with a confused look that their back gate hung partially open. The thought was quickly lost in the chaotic process of deciding what to do next.

"See, I was right! There's no way they don't know, he did that deliberately." Firez stated, flashing a look at Tom.

"Everyone needs to calm down for a second and think. Whether they know or not is important, but how we handle this is more important! If they only know they have powers, then we can leave the parents and spy for a few days. If they know about us...we have to move carefully." Bruce pointed out.

"Then we need to hurry and program the parents to see how much they know!"

The brothers were divided on this decision. Several of the more hotheaded ones thought it would be best to confront the triplets, but the others realized the danger in that situation. While they continued to debate, User retreated into his own thoughts. He considered himself as the closest to the kids, so wouldn't he be the best to send after them?

"Guys, think about this logically. _They can use their powers freely now_. Do you really think we should go after them right away? They'll overpower us if they think their in danger, so we have to pretend like everything is normal." Waglington exclaimed, and User tuned in just in time to hear it.

"I have an idea!" User suddenly jumped into the conversation.

His brothers all turned to him eagerly and User hoped he had thought correctly, because this could mean the difference between life and death now.

-TIMESKIP-

"How could you?!"

Dianite was yelling and he held Mianite up by his shirt, pinning him against the back of the house. Mianite squirmed but couldn't manage to break free, his brother had gotten stronger.

They had wanted to escape questioning from the Wizards, but since they already knew about the undead Syndicate, Dianite insisted that they could keep him alive. Mianite was still disgusted by that idea, so while his brothers back was turned he put the poor creature out of it's misery. While he still thought he had done what needed to be done, he couldn't help but feel guilt prick at his heart as he stared down into his brothers raging eyes.

"I had to do what I thought was right! Besides, don't you see that it's better this way? We can pretend like we don't know what the Wizards are talking about if they bring him up!" Mianite managed to choke out through the pressure building on his throat.

"He was my cat, his fate belongs in my hands not yours!" His brother snarled.

"His fate isn't for us to decide, it's not right!"

Ianite had shown up just in time and Dianite stared at her for a few tense seconds before letting his brother drop to the ground. Dianite stalked away without a word, but Ianite didn't miss the look in his eyes as he passed. He was going to get back at Mianite someow, she could tell. Instead of confronting him she moved over to Mianite and helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked, casting a nervous glance towards the Wizards house.

"Yeah. I just hope his yelling didn't reach them. We'd better head inside, where we can at least avoid them if they did." Mianite responded, catching her look.

When they entered the house Ianite noticed that she couldn't find Dianite, and a chill went up her spine. His room was open, he wasn't there. Mianite didn't seem as worried as she did, but then, he hadn't seen Dianite's face as he stomped away. A loud snapping noise caused them both to jump, their eyes flying to the backyard. Mianite walked over cautiously and let out a cry of outrage when he looked through the window. Ianite stumbled after him quickly as he threw open the door to the backyard.

"_I had to do what I thought was right._" Dianite mimicked with contempt in his eyes, "So I did what I thought was right...I made a gift for you! What will you do now, brother? Kill the gift I so kindly gave you? Or leave them alive like the hypocrite you are?"

Their brother held a cat on each arm, grinning maniacally. Mianite stared in horror at his zombified pets and choked on his words, he was too furious to speak. Dianite laughed cruelly, his eyes glowing, and then moved closer to his brother. Holding out one of his arms, he thrust one of the undead cats towards his siblings, who backed away with grunts of disgust.

"What's wrong, Mianite? I thought you loved your pets."

"_Stop it_!" Mianite finally managed to get the words out.

His eyes were round with dismay and anger, as he tried to figure out what to do next. The more he stared at his former pets, the more memories flooded through him and they made it difficult to remember what he knew he must do. There was no way he was leaving them to suffer like that, but he couldn't bring himself to step any closer to his anger-ridden brother. Ianite swallowed the bile rising in her throat and moved forward, taking the burden from her shell-shocked brother.

"G-give them to me." She stated with hard eyes.

Dianite glanced at her with a slight look of surprise flashing across his face. She must've been using her powers already, because he suddenly lost the will to make his brother suffer any longer and he held the rotted creatures out to her. Ianite held them delicately, wrinkling her nose against the smell but not showing any other signs of being sickened by them.

The brothers watched her quietly, not quite sure what to make of the scene. Ianite's hands began to glow a faint purple color and a sad look crossed her face. To her brothers astonishment the cats sunk down and she held them tighter. When the glow subsided, Mianite's pets were once more life-less. She carried them back over to their graves and placed them carefully in them.

"H-how...?" Mianite stammered.

Dianite just flashed her an angry glance, before turning away with a contemptuous sniff. They had believed Dianite was the only one with powers regarding life and death, but here was Ianite, somehow pulling the life-force from the zombie cats. Ianite wasn't sure how she knew this would work, but she felt at peace when she did so. _I'm restoring the balance,_ The odd thought crossed her mind and she didn't quite know where it came from.

Meanwhile, not far away from the troubled siblings, User was walking down the road with a basket in his hands. He stopped mid-step as a shiver ran through him. They had been using an immense amount of power just now and User could feel it even from where he was. Struggling to keep his composure, the wizard continued on to their house. His plan involved just him, which the others had thought was incredibly risky, but he insisted that it would seem more believable that way.

Knocking on their door, he waited with held breath. Mianite was the one to answer and although he had a smile on his face, his eyes were shadowed with emotions that contradicted the rest of him. User held the basket so that it was half-hidden behind him and matched Mianite's smile.

"Hello, friends! We hadn't heard much from ya, so I thought I'd bring you guys a surprise."

Mianite didn't respond at first, and User could see Ianite and Dianite appearing further in the house. To his dismay, Dianite was already eyeing him suspiciously. His brother eventually shrugged and motioned for User to bring the basket inside. Ianite observed the covered basket curiously when User set it down on their table, while Dianite still kept his distance, much like a timid, untamed animal.

"I know how much you guys miss your old pets...and I'm not trying to replace them, but I thought it'd cheer you up if I gave you these little fellas." User spoke quickly, hoping to ease the mounting tension between him and the teenagers.

He lifted the blanket covering the basket, and several tiny meows rang out from inside. A mother cat with five small kittens were curled up underneath. Ianite and Mianite couldn't help but give genuine smiles when they saw them, but Dianite's eyes flashed with silent outrage. Like User had been worried about, Dianite didn't want a pet to take Syndicate's place and the thought of the wizard trying to do so only made things worse. He hoped that his brother and sister's gratitude for the gift would be enough to console Dianite.

Mianite reached for the largest kitten, who purred amiably and nuzzled his arms, "I'll call him Declan."

Ianite picked the nearly identical chesnut-brown kittens, naming them Skipper and Captain, in memory of her first cat.

Dianite stared at the last kitten and its mother, while User held his breath again.

"I'll keep them...the kitten can be Nade." His eyes narrowed suddenly as he stroked the mothers head and he flashed a dark look at User before continuing, "The mother's name is Furia. It's Spanish for rage or _fury_, you know, User?"

Wizard and teenager locked eyes for several heartbeats, and in that time it dawned on User that the triplets knew everything. He couldn't look away as he was sucked into the dark depths of Dianite's hate, he was freed only when the boys brother spoke suddenly and fearfully.

"Heh, I'm sorry about him, User! He's been really irritable lately because of...uh, school! Yeah, he's been busy with projects and it's putting him on edge. Don't pay him any mind." Mianite babbled on, even though deep down he knew it was no use. User knew that it wasn't anything normal that was upsetting Dianite, it was the chaotic powers coursing through his veins that was spiking his temper.

"Uh...yeah. Well, that's all I wanted, so...I'll be going." User stammered, half-waving as he departed.

Fear nearly kept the Wizard rooted to the spot as he moved to leave. All he could think about was how the siblings knew about them and how they could surely tell that their powers far exceeded his now. He had to get out of there, because if things escalated then he wouldn't stand a chance. The three teenagers eyed him suspiciously now, they mistook his rushed exit for something other than fear. They thought he was hiding something, like some sort of trap.

That night all three of them refused to sleep, for fear of an ambush. In the house beside them, the Wizards had the same fears.

_AN: Hooray, everybody's paranoid! I *think* the next chapter will be more entertaining and just overall much better, if I end up using the idea I have now, so hopefully you guys will be okay with this chapter not being as good! DX I promise the next one should be action-packed and fun! And this is another chapter I haven't reread, so please tell me of any errors and I'll fix them! _

_Fun fact, this was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but they felt too short on their own so I combined them._

_Also, happy thanksgiving to everyone! :D I'm thankful for everyone who's reviewed, followed, favorite,d or even just bothered to read this far! You all rock! :3_


	8. Mistakes Were Made

"Isn't this fun?"

Ianite had insisted that the three of them take part in a community wide picnic-type event, since they had been anxious and upset for days after User visited them. They had heard nothing from the Wizards since then, but their "parents" had disappeared too. Dianite refused to even mention them anymore, but his brother and sister still felt attachment to whatever their parents actually were and their disappearance had only furthered the tension in the house.

Dianite couldn't agree with his sister. The vast amounts of people threw him off, they were all so happy and carefree. Thinking of how perfectly normal all of them were made him feel like his blood was boiling. He didn't think it was fair that they could do things like this everyday with their families. His could barely manage a day without chaos breaking out, it seemed.

"I'd rather be home watching Furia and Nade." He made sure his tone was harsh, he was in one of his moods, which meant he had to squash his sister's happiness as well.

Even Mianite felt a bit daunted by the crowd, though he wouldn't say so to his sister. Shooting an angry look at Dianite behind Ianite's back, he secretly hoped that his red-haired brother wouldn't decide to make a scene. He had skipped the last couple days of school to mope in his room, and Mianite worried that he was on the brink of snapping.

Ianite seemed a little hurt by Dianite's comment, but she tried not to show it. She wanted so desperately for this to solve the problems that had plagued them, she missed the times when the three of them had been so close that they couldn't imagine hurting one another. Now she and Mianite remained as close as normal brothers and sisters, but Dianite had retreated back to sharing his feelings with his pets rather than his family.

"Why don't we go play one of the games?" She suggested.

"Those are for babies." Dianite stated immediately.

"We could check out the bounce house?"

"Also for babies."

"We could get something to eat?"

"There's too many people at all the food booths."

"Well, what would _you _like to do, Dianite?"

"I want to go home, this place sucks."

At this point Mianite had finally had enough. He grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him, complaining the entire way, off to a spot where Ianite wouldn't overhear. Dianite glared at him, clearly in no mood for another lecture, but Mianite no longer cared.

"Will you just stop your pouting? It's stupid and childish, you sound like your five! Ianite's trying really hard, mainly for your sake, so can't you just indulge her and pretend like you're having fun?" He whispered fiercely to his mutinous brother.

"I don't see why I should have to, I never wanted to come in the first place!"

"But you came anyway, so stop acting like we brought you here against your will."

Dianite refused to answer Mianite now, enforcing his brothers early accusation of him acting like a five-year-old, and he started to walk away. The paler boy grabbed his arm and forced him back, intending to continue lecturing until Dianite gave in. He should have known better though, because his brother was far too worked up internally, things were destined to end badly.

"Dianite, listen to me!" His whisper was harsh with disapproval now.

"Why should I?" Dianite challenged.

"See! You're still being childish."

But Dianite knew he had struck a chord with his brother now, and the corner of his mouth curled up in a smile. His mind had changed from wanting to leave, to wanting Mianite to snap. If _he _was the one to screw things up for once, then Dianite would finally have something to hold over his head. He certainly didn't expect that his brother would lash out at him, though, and that's exactly what happened. When Dianite tried to move away again, Mianite punched him in the arm this time.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He taunted.

"No, your my brother, I would never want to really hurt you. I just wanted you to listen for once."

His words had meant to be comforting, since the whole point of this had been for them to get closer again, but Dianite heard something different. Mianite was confused when he saw his brothers eyes alight with fresh anger. Ianite walked over to them cautiously, wanting intervene before something really bad happened. A couple people had already started staring, after witnessing Mianite's attack on his brother.

"Ha! What a load of crap, you liar! _I would never want to really hurt you,_ well you already have!"

"I don't understa-"

"Don't you try to pull that, you _know _how you've hurt me. You _BOTH_ know!"

Mianite placed a hand on Dianite's shoulder to try and console him, but he shoved him away. He stood stock still for several seconds, like he was battling with some internal thought, and then lunged at his brother. Catching Mianite off-guard, he easily knocked his brother to the ground and he pinned him there. Mianite twisted roughly and shoved Dianite off of him. His brother landed on his side heavily, gasping as the breath was knocked out of him.

Believing he had successfully deterred his brother from attacking him again, Mianite turned away. A crowd had drawn in a loose circle-like shape, unsure of whether the brothers were just messing around or actually trying to hurt each other. The pale boy smiled sheepishly to show that it was nothing serious, but before he could say anything to explain a loud noise stopped him.

"_GET BACK HERE!_" Dianite's scream was odd and distorted, his brother barely recognized it.

Mianite spun around just in time to witness a bolt of light exploding from his brother, it hit him square in the stomach and caused him to flew backward several feet. He rolled several times before finally coming to a stop. Shaking and struggling to lift his head, he spotted Dianite in the distance cackling. When he managed to drag himself into a standing position again he glanced down at his stomach, which still stung with pain. To his surprise, while his shirt had a gaping hole and was singed around the edges, his skin showed no signs of the beating it had just taken.

"Tch, I guess I can't smite _you_." Dianite sneered hatefully.

Ianite was staring at him in shock, and not just because of the powers he had spit at their brother. _Does that mean that he's tried smiting something before...?_ She wondered, dismay flashing in her eyes. Several people around her were screaming in terror, but the three siblings barely seemed to notice, they were lost in their own little world. Mianite started limping back over to Dianite, because although he bore no wounds he still felt a sharp pain with every step. _  
><em>

Dianite wasn't about to start talking things out though, and he took a threatening step towards his advancing brother, blood-red energy crackling from his hands. At this point some brave soul decided that he would be the hero, that he would stop the quarreling brothers. This man ran to intercept them, starting to shout something to pacify them, but Dianite didn't notice him in time. He let loose the energy he had gathered and it hit the man, rather than Mianite.

The man, being mortal, stood no chance and immediately collapsed with a shriek of agony. Dianite flinched with a gasp, his anger suddenly forgotten in his despair. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone other than his brother and the gravity of what he had just committed was already weighing heavy on his mind. He rushed over to the crumpled body in between them, Mianite doing the same.

"I-I can f-fix this!" Dianite was shaking.

Mianite eyed his brother distrustfully, but stepped back to see what he had in mind. The red, crackling energy flooded from his hands again and enveloped the man, who had already stopped breathing. His brother didn't think their was anything they could do at that point, but the redhead wouldn't be stopped. Mianite realized too late what his brother meant to do, and before he could react further the man groaned and shook slightly. Dianite had brought him back to life, but that hadn't changed the fact that the man had died. It had only caused the cut-ridden body to move, not given life to the mans mind as well.

Ianite rushed forward, pushing her brother aside. She let her own powers range out over the body and it crumpled once more. This only infuriated Dianite.

"Stop, stop! I fixed him!" He cried out desperately.

"No! It's not right, he's still dead." Ianite choked out, with tears running down her face.

"...guys."

Mianite's withdrawn voice surprised them both. His eyes were fixed on an odd shape that was getting closer and closer to them. They were shocked to recognize User as he slowed to a stop and dropped down near them. Dianite retreated several feet, glaring at the Wizard. Ianite and Mianite both started as User looked at them with wide eyes, they obviously wanted to do the same as their brother and move away.

"W-what have you guys _done_?"

All three of them flinched and looked to the ground, like scolded children. User turned to Dianite, ready to accuse him, but Mianite spoke up instead.

"It was an accident! We never meant to hurt anyone!"

Dianite flashed an appalled look at his brother, unable to comprehend the fact that his brother was protecting him after all that he'd done. User gave each of them a long look and opened his mouth, but he was interrupted once again. This time Dianite stepped forward, thinking that he would protect his brother as well. Of course he was convinced that the Wizards were their enemies, so instead of keeping things calm he lashed out with more of his powers. The attack only clipped User, but it was enough to send him sprawling into the dirt.

"Dianite, you have to stop before you hurt someone else again!" Ianite cried out.

Dianite nodded quickly and ran over to the Wizard instead. As User pushed himself up, a sharp pain caused his vision to falter and he fell onto his side again. He looked up to see Dianite standing beside him, and User realized that he had kicked him in the head. User coughed and felt a trickle of blood run from the corner of his mouth. Shaking with pain, User stared up into what seemed to be the bottomless pits of hatred that were Dianite's eyes.

"P-please, I'm only trying t-to help yo-"

"LIAR! You've been lying to us all along." Dianite snarled at him.

"Dianite come here!"

He turned as his sister spoke, and with a last contemptuous glance at User, he jogged over to them. His siblings wore identical expression of despair and guilt, and Dianite guessed that his face probably looked the same. Some sad knowledge was flashing between them, and he couldn't help but feel a prick of jealousy that they were still so close. He was the outcast of the group.

"Dianite...we can't stay here." Mianite's words shook him back to reality.

He looked around, suddenly aware of the screams and the people running away from them. The mans family were the only people to stay near, and they were staring with devastation and horror on their faces. This was the end, they couldn't possibly explain what had just happened. Sirens could already be heard in the distance.

"We have to hurry," Dianite glanced at User and then turned back to them,"Because as soon as his brothers show up we won't be able to leave."

His siblings nodded solemnly and the all focused on the powers locked deep inside. They began to rise into the air, as User had, and then flew in the direction of the ocean. They had all somehow silently agreed that keeping away from large amounts of civilizations was the best idea.

Below them, User kept his eyes fixed on their retreating shapes for as long as he could before his vision finally gave out and his head fell to the dirt.

_AN: Getting closer and closer to the present, friends! :D Another 2,000 word chapter, just like the last one! I hope this is as fun to read as it was to write. __Also, as a note, I wanted to make this more descriptively violent but I wasn't sure if I should. I guess I could save it for the nuclear warfare we all know is going to happen eventually between Mianite and Dianite?_

_On a completely unrelated note, does anyone know if Groudon is shiny-locked in the remakes? Because I'm softreseting for a shiny right now and I want to know if I'm wasting my time or not._


	9. Birth of The Island

Mianite, Ianite and Dianite hovered across the sea for hours, then days and then weeks. They scarcely seemed to grow hungry as they traveled, although they did seem to get tired like normal. To their amazement, when they had gotten tired on their first day of flying Mianite summoned enough ground for them to rest upon. They hadn't questioned it at the time, they were much too tired, but it became a frequent topic of conversation as they moved along over the next few days.

Mianite and Ianite spent a lot of them time speculating on the whys and hows of their powers during their journey. They couldn't come up with a significantly good reason for either. So, then they began the discussion on just how much they could do. It seemed like Mianite could call entire landmasses into existence, while Ianite could at least strip the life-force of an undead being and all three of them could fly. The constant moving made it hard to test any new theories, though.

Dianite didn't take part in their conversations most of the time, but he did put in his own thoughts on the topic of powers.

"I think...we were wrong about me having control over life and death. I can't bring inanimate things to life and I can't construct entirely new beings...but I can infuse life in things that are already dead."

His words were solemn and quiet, which was something that disturbed his siblings greatly. They tried to rationalize it as him already exerting all of his pent up anger earlier, but part of them was still on edge. Ianite got the feeling that they hadn't seen the last of Dianite's temper.

Finally, after nearly a month and a half of running away from home, the siblings woke up one morning and decided they were tired of it. None of them was willing to go back to any form of civilization and try to blend in, but none of them really had a plan either. They had left in a hurry, desperate to escape the consequences of what they'd done. Mianite was the first one to pitch an actual idea.

"Guys...I don't want to keep flying across this ocean. I think we should stay here."

"In the middle of the ocean?" Dianite flashed him a skeptical look.

"No. On an island."

It took them a couple seconds to grasp what he meant. With a half-smile of excitement he shot farther into the sky and then stopped to observe the sea below him. _I'll make my own continent! _He thought, feeling a child-like thrill run through him. Ianite watched in wonder as he set to work bringing dirt and stone billowing to the surface, while Dianite just looked on with a blank expression. His thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

_It has to be big, enough to hold many cities! _He flew around with jet-like speed and built the edges of the island first. It was large enough that he could barely see the far side if he stopped and stood on one edge. With a twirl of his hand the huge space of water within the ring shook and morphed, filling in until it was a completely smooth expanse of dirty gray stone.

Now he turned to his siblings and motioned for them to join him, joy radiating from his smiling face. Even Dianite couldn't refuse with his brother looking so happy. Unfortunately, it seemed that only Mianite and Dianite could alter the landscape around them. Ianite tried and tried, to no avail. Her brothers were more than happy to indulge her wishes as they went though, so they would add something if she asked.

It appeared that only Mianite had the ability to change the land into anything he wanted, since Dianite could only seem to conjure harsher landscapes. He created several deserts, but only managed a rocky mountain instead of a tree-covered slope like he had intended. Mianite followed along to fill in the gaps of Dianite's work, adding forests, plains, snow, and savannahs to temper his brothers barren biomes.

While her brothers worked on leveling out certain parts of the island, making some biomes smaller or larger where needed, Ianite tried experimenting with her powers again. With an exclamation of shock, she suddenly disappeared in a puff of purples particles. She stayed gone for quite awhile, her brothers were to busy with their work to notice she was gone. Eventually she reappeared in an identical spout of violet. This time, her sudden appearance caught their attention.

"Where've you been?" Mianite asked, no longer surprised by sudden powers like this.

"You've got to see what I've been working on!" The purple-haired girl was much more excited by her new ability.

It took her a couple tries, but she soon conjured a portal big enough for her brothers to follow her through. They stepped out into an odd looking place, that slightly resembled their island in the other world, only flatter and less colorful. This land was mainly pale, but was speckled with purple and black hues. Ianite seemed incredibly proud of her strange creation, but her brothers didn't quite know what to make of it. After a few awkward compliments, they returned to their island to keep building.

Feeling disappointed by her siblings lack of interest, Ianite continued to add on to her new world. Even if her brothers didn't get excited over her creations, she was certainly going to make use of this new realm she had made. After she was pretty much satisfied with her build, she disappeared into more particles. Only this time, it wasn't to return to the Overworld.

Mianite flew back to take in the full view of his finished creation. Dianite was adding some of his finishing touches, making lava flow throughout the underground and spill from ravines. The paler brother drifted lower and then landed easily on the soft grass. Holding one of his hands out, he stared at it with fierce concentration as blue began to flicker around him. He moved his hand around a couple times and the blue swished into the shape of some quadruped creature. When the energy dissipated a fluffy white sheep stood in its place.

"The first animal to step foot on this land." Mianite announced proudly as his brother alighted down beside him.

Dianite reached out a hesitant had to pet the first sheep, while Mianite moved around and spawned an entire herd. After that, he created a cow and then spawned a herd for it as well. As Mianite worked to add life to their island, Dianite looked around him with jealousy sparking in his eyes. While his brother wasn't looking, Dianite tried his hand at conjuring peaceful creatures. All he managed was a flock of jittery bats, who scattered, screeching, to any open caves they could find.

"Dianite, guess what!"

Ianite's sudden appearance caused Dianite to jump, immediately drawing his hands up in defense. Brother and sister eyed each other for several tense seconds before Dianite finally relaxed, a sheepish smile crossing his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you've got to see what I've been working on!"

Dianite looked over at Mianite, still creating animals left and right, and then back at Ianite. She could see the envy in his eyes and she hoped her surprise would help chase the dark emotions away from him again. The last thing they needed in this new paradise was another blow-up from the redhead. Dianite followed her through a portal she created, managing to pull it up on the first try this time.

They emerged in another new realm, much to Dianite's surprise, and this one was nothing like either of the others. It was much hotter and smelled of burnt and burning things, while everything around them was a shock of reds and grays. Lava poured from holes in the ceiling and pooled far below, all around fierce-looking pig people shuffled about. They grunted and groaned, but remained passive despite their tough appearance. Dianite looked over at his sister, who was beaming excitedly at him.

"I made a world for you, too! You can rule this, I can watch over my pale land, and Mianite can control the mainland."

Dianite looked around again without responding. He had to admit, she had done a good job. The more he took in of this strange landscape the more at home he felt. Instead of thanking Ianite, he just flashed her a questioning look.

"Why pigmen?"

"Uh...because I couldn't seem to manage actual people." She murmured, looking slightly ashamed, but she didn't stay that way for long," But, I'll keep practicing! I need to create something to live in my realm too, after all."

With that statement she fizzled out again, leaving Dianite alone by the portal. Not wanting to return quite yet, he began exploring. As he went he started shaping something with his hands. Soon tiny square-ish blobs of lava started bouncing around in his wake. He was creating more inhabitants for his new kingdom.

Meanwhile Ianite stood in her world, trying to herd a group of tall, dark creatures around the floating island. They weren't exactly what she had aimed to create, but she was already growing attached to their pretty, glowing eyes and odd noises. She liked the idea of these creatures being her people.

Each sibling took a step back to admire their handiwork, their empires were only just beginning.

_AN: I really like the idea of the Nether being a gift to Dianite and Ianite teleporting around from world to world, kind of like an Enderman. It just seems to fit. _


	10. Nuclear Warfare

Time moved differently in the realms that Dianite and Ianite ruled, so without realizing it they ended up staying in their worlds for several days. Mianite barely seemed to notice their absence, he was so wrapped up in his creating. When his siblings finally emerged again, they were greeted with quite a surprise. While they had been in their respective worlds Mianite had built several cities and had created entire populations of people to live in them. This knowledge, that their brother could create human beings now, seemed to bother them slightly. It was an odd thought.

"Guys...have you ever stopped to think; what are we? We used to always ask about what we can do and how we got this way, but I think I've discovered_what _we are."

The pale brother almost seemed to have grown older and wiser looking during his time as a creator. Ianite glanced around nervously as he spoke, something about the look he held in his shining eyes put her off. When neither of them responded, Mianite spoke again.

"We're _gods._ Don't you see?"

Dianite seemed much more willing to accept that than his sister, but even he shifted his eyes to the side, like he wanted to avoid the conversation.

"B-but we can't be! We've just got...we're just special, that's all." Ianite stammered with a rapid shake of her head.

"Look at all of them, though. I told them how I created this land and the things on it, and of the worlds you've created. They worship me, they call me a god!"

He motioned back towards one of the cities. It was true, in the center of the town was a statue that vaguely resembled Mianite, and it was crudely made enough to show that it hand been done by small, clumsy hands and not his powers. Ianite moved to disagree, but Dianite interrupted her.

"Do they worship me too?" He asked, eyes fixed hungrily on the statue.

"You guys haven't been around to demonstrate, but I did tell them. I'm sure they do." His words seemed hesitant, though.

They spent the next several days mingling with Mianite's people. They liked Ianite and her timid acceptance of their worship, but shied away from Dianite and his hunger for their respect. A few did like his frightening realm, though, and they considered any god who lived there constantly to be a powerful one. The real problems began when started amassing large followings. Because with distinctive groups came pride for those groups, and with pride for their kin came the urge to defend them.

Mianite dismissed the first couple fights as mismatched personalities, as he and his siblings had had their fair share of arguments back when they considered themselves normal too. But soon fights and hate started popping up more and more frequently and the siblings could ignore them no longer. Mianite and Ianite implored their followers to be peaceful towards each other, but Dianite didn't say a word and his people remained violent and untrustworthy.

They carried on like this for quite a while, until one day one of Dianite's followers finally ended up being the straw that broke the camels back. After days of abuse and hate, he took things a step too far and destroyed Mianite's statue. This man was Dianite's strongest follower and this act caused Mianite's biggest follower to retaliate. They got into a vicious battle and when Dianite's follower lost he waited until nightfall and then set fire to several houses that were on Mianite's side.

Mianite had had enough and without thinking about the consequences of what he was about to do, he challenged the man to stand before him. This man, who went by the name of Tom, bravely faced the god and even managed to spit venom at him without fear. This angered Mianite further, and he finally raised a hand to smite the man. Tom fell to the ground, screaming, and the circle of people around them backed away several steps. They had never seen their gods fury before.

Dianite appeared soon after this, and stared in disbelief at the burning pile of flesh that had been his favorite person. Raising his eyes slowly to meet his brothers, the red-haired man bared his teeth in a snarl.

"This means war, you realize that, right, brother?"

Without leaving a second for Mianite to answer, he lashed out and a couple of Mianite's followers crumpled to the ground with bloodcurdling cries of agony. None of the mortals moved at first, for fear of drawing the angry gods' attention onto them. Mianite and Dianite eyed each other coldly, with no sign of recognition anymore, and tensed. On some silent cue they flew at each other, hurling fire and lightning as they went.

Their battle ravaged the land around them, lighting fires and destroying lives. Whenever the brothers came in contact with each other shock waves of energy shot out, sending them and anything near them hurtling in opposite directions. Craters now pocketed Mianite's once perfect land and his big cities now clung to the land in ruins.

Mianite and Dianite's attacks didn't do huge amounts of damage to each other, but after relentless attack from one another they soon began feel the sting of their wounds. The redhead slowed to a stop and stumbled onto the ground, hoping he was far from his brother. He was panting heavily and blood oozed from a wound on his arm, dripping down to pool in the dust below him. He no longer had the energy to rapid-heal like before.

He didn't have much time to catch his breath, though, because within seconds he was knocked face first into the ground again. He felt Mianite's foot digging into his back and he grit his teeth against the pain. Gathering all his strength, he twisted and knocked his brother off-balance. When Mianite fell to the ground heavily, Dianite forced himself up and lunged for his brothers throat.

No mere mortal would have been able to harm him so, but perhaps it was the fact that Dianite was a god too, or that they shared the same blood, but whatever the reason Mianite soon found himself struggling for air. He tried using some sort of power, like a fireball or light, but his powers only fizzled out at such close range. Now he began shaking and pushing viciously, as the need to bring air into his lungs began to grow painfully stronger.

His protests grew weaker and weaker as his vision dipped in and out, Dianite's malevolent face flickered in front of him, making the scene seem even scarier. Just when Mianite thought that this would be the end of him, that he would die at his brothers hands, the pressure disappeared. It took several seconds for the blurriness and fog to clear enough for him to make out what lay before him.

He was shocked to find Ianite leaning over him with fear and horror in her eyes. She smiled with relief when he lifted his head to try and see where his brother had disappeared to. Dianite was lying on his side a few feet away, still and motionless. Mianite looked up at his sister with questioning eyes, but a groan from Dianite answered for her. Ianite helped him to his feet and the stood side by side over their beaten brother.

He was barely conscious at this point, still bleeding and panting as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His eyes were pinpoints of hatred as he stared at the ground, refusing to meet their eyes. Mianite gazed at him regretfully, wishing with all his heart that they could put this behind them like all their other squabbles, that they could go back to being a family that laughed and joked and stayed together.

It wasn't meant to be, though. Things were destined to be this way from the very beginning and no amount of hoping or wishing could change that. Mianite knew that and it was with a heavy heart that he made a final decision. Dianite could live among them no longer. That news would be passed along later, though, as Dianite's head hit the ground with a dull thud that announced his passing out.

Ianite turned and look over the ruined land around them while Mianite worked to restrain Dianite, so that he would be unable to continue the war when he came to again. She walked among the mutilated and burnt bodies, feeling a wave of sorrow wash over her. It appeared that none of the mortals had survived the brutality of their gods, Dianite's followers had been killed in the crossfire and Mianite's followers had tortured and ripped apart by Dianite. Ianite's followers escaped the worst monstrosities of the fight, dying more of smoke inhalation and things like that than of actual attacks from the gods or one another.

When she returned, Mianite had finished with his containing of Dianite. They looked at each other for several uncomfortable minutes, unsure of what to do next. Eventually Mianite spoke, his voice quiet and defeated.

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have tried to do so much in the beginning. I...I think if we are to try this again...then it needs to be with fewer people."

Ianite wasn't sure if they should try and create any new people at all, couldn't they just live by themselves? But her brother's mind was set, she could tell by the look in his eyes, he was determined to get it right no matter how many failures it took him. His sister wasn't fond of the idea of the suffering it would take to get there.

"Mianite...if you're going to keep playing god, then I don't want anything to do it. I'm going to my realm."

She was gone in a flash of purple light and particles, leaving before she had to deal with the pain her brother would feel at her departure. Mianite stared at the spot she had been standing in disbelief. He couldn't believe she would just leave him like that. Not wanting to dwell on thoughts of this "betrayal" any longer, he moved to fix his land.

It would be a long night for all of them.

_AN: Sooo...I had planned on spending yesterday typing up the last few chapters of this so I could have them done before I had to go back to school, but I ended up staying up until 3am playing on Mineplex with my cousin. Ooops. If anything in this is spelled or worded oddly, it's because I'm trying not to pass out from lack of sleep. And to think, I'll have to wake up at 5am tomorrow and then go to Algebra 2 right away. -laughs sadly-_

_Nnnngh so close to 2,000 words but I need to sleep, so I've cut it short DX_


	11. Finale

Months had passed since the war between siblings, and Dianite had long since been banished to the Nether. With Dianite in exile and Ianite's sudden change of heart, Mianite was left all alone on his island. He had refrained from creating any more people for days, his sisters misgivings weighing down on his mind. Eventually he could stand the solitude no longer, and he set worth creating a few people.

The first was average overall, with mess black hair and a hat to hide that fact. This man seemed to give off an adventurous vibe to Mianite, and so he gifted him with a backpack. _Tucker Jericho._

The next was a rather short female, with long, chestnut-brown brown hair and bright green eyes. She reminded him of his fox-colored cat long ago, and so he gifted her with a hoodie of the animal. _Sonja Firefoxx._

These two alone didn't seem to be enough to satisfy his want for intelligent life on the island. So he delved deeper into his memory of happier times and continued to create.

A peaceful man with a wise face and passive personality. _Declan the Priest. _For every church needed a leader, and Mianite realized with a heavy heart that he would have to be distanced from them this time around.

Next was a gift for his sister, if she ever decided to return to his realm. A stylish man with jet black hair and red-rimmed glasses. _Jordan Sparklez._

He couldn't bring himself to only give her one, so next followed a pair of rough-n-tough siblings with identical tastes for adventure. _Skipper Redbeard and Captain Capsize. _

Mianite stepped back to admire his handiwork, bliss-filled memories crowding his mind. The scene before him was touching, but it was missing something. Somewhere deep down, Mianite would always care for his wayward brother and if Dianite was ever allowed to leave his Nether-Prison then he would see that.

Another fancy man, with a striking resemblance to both Dianite's former biggest follower and his precious cat. _Tom Syndicate._

A slightly shorter, less headstrong man. _Optic Nadeshot._

Now things finally felt complete to Mianite. He put all of them, except Dianite's people, on different points in the land and let them find each other. Letting them decide things for themselves and figure out how they would live was a refreshing sight after the hardships Mianite had endured recently. But he wasn't done yet. He entered Dianite's realm confidently, thinking that if he showed fear it might encourage an outright attack from his surely vengeful brother.

"Get out of my home, don't you like yours anymore?"

Dianite stepped from the shadows menacingly with no light of greeting in his eyes. It was a surprise to see that Dianite seemed to accept his new setup, rather than openly hate it. Even his skin seemed to have taken on a darker red tone since Mianite had last seen him.

"I'm tired of fighting Dianite. Can't we have single conversation without barbed comments?"

"Maybe I'd be more willing to welcome you here if it was just my home and not my prison."

Dianite was itching for a fight, but he was unwilling to start it for some reason. Mianite only sighed and continued like he hadn't heard anything.

"I've brought you something, do with them what you'd like."

He conjured his earlier creations and left them for his brother. He wasn't about to stay and argue any longer so he exited the realm. Nearly a year passed as Mianite watched his tiny community grow and prosper. It was much easier to keep an eye on them with so few people, and he had managed to give them amiable enough personalities so that fights rarely broke out and if they did, they ended in good-natured smiles.

Things can never stay peaceful for long though. Mianite paid a visit to his brother, wishing to see if perhaps he could be freed from his realm finally. When he arrived he was shocked to find the rotting corpses of his gifts to Dianite waiting for him.

"It's about time you showed up, they certainly didn't enjoy waiting for you."

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I simply made a few changes to their personalities and then waited for you to take them to live normal lives, the Nether isn't a suitable permenant home for mortals. You took your sweet time in coming back, though, and I don't think they appreciated that."

Dianite's nonchalant tone disturbed Mianite, but he refused to be baited by his brothers hidden taunts. This wasn't an argument worth fighting. Before he could think of a passive response, the redhead spoke up again.

"Oh! But I have an idea, brother! Let me see them real quick."

With a flash of light, both men were once more alive, and to Mianite's surprise he could see intelligence spark back into their newly formed eyes. Dianite's powers had grown again. After a long argument, Mianite finally gave in. He would take Tom Syndicate and Optic Nadeshot back to his realm to live with the others, even though they were now half man, half monster. Tom Syndicate didn't seem to care about his disturbing looks, and took pride in the fact that he put the others on edge, while Optic Nadeshot seemed more reserved and hid his rotting flesh under a hood and mask.

And so the realm of Mianite continued on, with joy and tears, fights and friendships. Some of them followed Mianite, who Declan explained as their creator, and the others defended the fabled Dianite. Rumors of a third god piqued the interest of some as well. But none of them knew the story of their Gods, of how they came to be.

_AN: Eheheh it's over friends! Pardon the awful ending, they've never really been my forte, but I figured this was where I always intended to end it, right around the beginning of the actual series. While this is the Finale, I do plan on having an epilogue posted soon, to explain a few things I wanted to add in, but didn't think should happen before the events of the actual series. But, since technically this series is over, I'd like to hear all of your thoughts on it as a whole, not just this chapter! :D How do you guys think I did with my first multi-chapter fic, and just one of my first fics in general? Favorite moments? Least favorite moments? Anything you think I could have done better? Any and all tips, comments, etc are greatly appreciated and will be put towards making an even better series next time around._

_Also, I like the idea of Nadeshot being an undead like Tom too, and that's why his skin doesn't show his face and also why he's on Team Dianite._

_And if you really like my god-awful writing for some reason, don't fret! :D I have chapter 2 of "Forbidden" as well as a four chapter mini series already typed up, and I'll post one a day. And, I'll let you guys in on a little secret; I miiiight be planning another Mianite series that will be several chapters long, and Qwerty miiiight know a little something about that ;)_


	12. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE PART ONE (THE DISCOVERY OF IANITE'S ENTRAPMENT)_

Something seemed very off to Mianite, but he couldn't quite figure out what. He observed his world curiously for a few minutes, trying to discover what was giving him this worried sensation. Nothing seemed off about the Overworld tonight. Sparklez was cutting down and replacing his tree farm, Jericho and Syn were having a friendly fishing competition while Firefoxx stayed home to organize their storage. All very peaceful, normal happenings in the Realm of Mianite, so what could this feeling be warning him of?

Mianite did another circle of the land, his eyes sweeping over everything and missing nothing. The Community Farm was empty except for the normal animals and a few spare zombies. The Priests house was silent. The strip mines had a skeleton here and there, but nothing else. The path to Jericho and Firefoxx's had a creeper waiting amiably for them, as did Sparklez. Nothing wrong at all.

Suddenly Mianite stopped, doing a double take on the paths. There were _three _creepers on Sparklez's path now. He racked his brain for a couple seconds, trying to remember when the last time that he saw that many creepers spawn so close together was. Had it really been since before the war with Dianite? A quiet fear nagged at the back of his mind and Mianite suddenly realized that _a lot _more monsters seemed to be spawning than usual this night. It couldn't just be a coincidence, not when paired with this misplaced sense of dread.

The more he thought about it, the more things he seemed to notice were wrong. Monsters were everywhere, spawning in larger groups than normal too. That was when he realized the source of his misgivings; He could no longer feel the tie binding Dianite to the Nether. His brother was free. _But he didn't come straight for me, or to his followers...so where DID he go?_

Mianite couldn't think of anywhere else his brother would head to first, so instead he decided to visit his sister in preparation for another war. Perhaps Ianite could shed some light on Dianite's whereabouts, or at least suggest somewhere to check that he hadn't thought of. When he traveled through the portal to the End, something odd seemed to wash over him. Ianite's land felt weirdly empty, despite the masses of Endermen that paced about. Mianite realized that he couldn't feel his sisters presence anywhere near him either, and a horrifying thought dawned on him.

The large amounts of mobs spawning, the shifted feeling he got, and the absence of Ianite all added up to a very sinister conclusion. Dianite had broken free and immediately traveled to the End, catching his sister unawares because she didn't communicate with the Overworld or Nether anymore. Mianite could still sense enough of her to know her soul still existed, so at least she wasn't beyond saving, but Dianite had hidden her away somewhere that Mianite couldn't couldn't even begin to guess.

He couldn't drop everything and search for her on his own, he had a realm to watch over, but he knew someone who could. Ianite had a loyal follower, despite never actually appearing to him, who was ready to travel to the ends of the Earth to prove to his friends that his God existed. It would take a lot of time and effort, but Mianite had faith that Jordan Sparklez would be the savior of his sister.

_EPILOUGE PART TWO (Arrival of Wizards)_

The Wizard brothers put off finding the triplets for as long as they could, fearing the insane amount of power they had surely amassed over their departure. It wasn't like they could follow them right either, they had to nurse User back to health first. He had suffered a violent blow to the head, and the trauma would probably never leave him. Huge chunks of his memory had gone and his brothers tried to fill him in as best as they could.

User had little to no memories left of raising Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite. Sometimes fuzzy images would flash through his mind, but they were mainly just nightmarish memories of Dianite's final attack on him. He would be scarred for life, only ever remembering the malice in the man's eyes, and never the guilt and sadness that plagued them in his childhood. To User, Dianite would forever be a demon to be avoided.

When User was finally well enough, and mentally stable enough to face his fears, they set out following the trail of power that resonated from the God-family. Upon arriving, they were greeted warily by Mianite, who still remembered his brothers accusations of their powers being the Wizards fault. Fearing for the safety of his people, Mianite agreed that they could stay on one condition; He wiped their memories of him, Ianite, and Dianite.

They could stay and live freely instead of hiding their wizardly skills like before, but they would have to remain like User, with only faint images of the tiny Gods that they didn't fully understand. It was a difficult decision, but in the end they decided that it would be better to live as themselves rather than pretending to be human to fit in.

And thus the Wizards joined the Realm of Mianite.

_AN: Okay, now I can honestly say that "To a Good Home" is completely finished! :D I wanted to add a few more things from the series into the story, like the Wizards joining the Island later than the others, and Ianite's disappearance. Plus, now you can see that I planned all of that with User all along, because I remembered watching the livestreams and always seeing User say those Dianite and Furia fellows scared him. So now you know why they do._

_Also, I've been considering a Mianite/Warrior Cats crossover as a little project in between this and my next big Mianite series. Would anybody be interested in that?_


End file.
